Trasformação
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: Orochimaru presica de um novo corpo. O que Sasuke fará quando descobrir que o corpo escolhido é o de sua antiga companheira de time? One dedicada a duas gatinhas que amo Samy Wincot e Mousse Winchester Evans


NARUTO

TRANSFORMAÇÃO

Desclame: Naruto não me pertence e sim ou tio kishidoido mais o Sasuke-gostoso-kun é outra coisa por que ele é meu e ninguém tasca ò.ó

Dedicatórias no fim da one espero que gostem n.n

gente esta é minha primeira one peguem leve e espero que gostem, boa leitura \o/

Pov autora

(no esconderijo de Orochimaru) (N/A: que eu não sei onde fica por que ele não me convidou pra visitá-lo u.ú)

Kabuto entra na sala de Orochimaru

-Orochimaru-sama precisa de um corpo novo,esse não vai agüentar muito tempo.

Fala Kabuto preocupado com seu mestre,mais mal ele sabe que Orochimaru já tem planos quanto a isso

-Kabuto eu quero que você vá até aquela menina a Sakura ela esta a procura de Sasuke leve um recado dizendo que Sasuke esta querendo vela.

Kabuto se surpreende ao ouvir o nome de Sakura pois eles sempre tinham que mudar de esconderijos por causa da kunoichi que sempre os encontrava querendo recuperar Sasuke e agora Orochimaru quer vela, Kabuto não entendia o que seu mestre poderia querer com a kunoichi

-Orochimaru-sama mais porque ela o que o senhor pretende o.O?

Nesse momento Orochimaru solta uma de suas risadas maquiavélicas (N/A: que medaaaaa O.O)

-você ainda tem muito o que aprender Kabuto, é tão inocente u.u,quero Sakura pois ela virou uma das mais poderosas ninjas do mundo é seu jutsu medico superou o de sua própria mestra Tsunad ,e ainda tem um corpo forte que vai ser bem útil para mim e poso me aproveitar de suas habilidades. (N/A :seu aproveitador vou te matar orochibicha muahaha..muahaha...coff...coff.. n.n')

Kabuto agora sabendo dos planos de seu mestre sai a procura de Sakura

(em Konoha)

Uma kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava sentada em uma arvore perto do bairro Uchiha pensando em seu amado

* Onde você esta Sasuke-kun,por que não volta,não manda noticias*

Sakura cansada de pensar em como Sasuke poderia estar resolve ir para sua casa descansar pois acabara de chegar de uma missão muito cansativa.

Mais mal ela sabe que perto de sua casa esta um de seus maiores inimigos.

Kabuto encontra a casa da rosada e entra em seu quarto colocando um bilhete e assim completando sua missão.

Sakura ao chegar em casa mais precisamente em seu quarto encontra um papel em sua mesa de cabeceira e vai olhar do se tratava

Sakura preciso ver você, estou te esperando na floresta da vila do som, por favor, vá sozinha.

Ass. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pensou e pensou no começo achou que poderia ser uma armadilha mais resolveu ir até Sasuke sozinha ,viajou por três dias ate chegar no local resiguinado por Sasuke ,quando ela entrou na floresta se assusta pois vê que Sasuke não esta lá mais sim Kabuto

- o que você esta fazendo aqui e cadê o Sasuke-kun? Ó.Ò

Ela já sabia a resposta de sua pergunta, que isso não passava de uma armadilha ,mais talvez só talvez ela pudesse estar errada e eles tivessem descobrido que Sasuke ia encontrar-se com ela e o impediram,mais descobriu que estava errada no momento que viu o sorriso sarcástico de Kabuto e Orochimaru saindo do meio das arvores e a mordendo no pescoço como aconteceu a 4 anos atrás com Sasuke na floresta da morte.

Sakura cai no chão se retorcendo de dor enquanto Kabuto e Orochimaru sentem a presença de Sasuke perto dali

-Orochimaru-sama o que vamos fazer agora Sasuke esta aqui perto e deve ter escutado os gritos de Sakura o.o ?

- Kabuto parece que meus planos não vão sair como planejei mais agora vou poder ver como o Sasuke vai reagir quando souber o que aconteceu com sua ex-parceira de time e vai ser bem interessante.

Orochimaru fala isso com um sorrisinho no rosto (N/A: que não parecido com o do Sasuke e nem chega aos pés do, do Sasuke quer dizer nem chega perto das sujeiras das unhas do pé do Sasuke e isso se ele tiver alguma sujeira nas unhas u.u)

-vamos Kabuto por que a diversão só esta começando

Dizendo isso Orochimaru e Kabuto desaparecem em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando Sakura sozinha

(em konoha)

Naruto entra desesperado na sala de Tsunad

-TSUNAD-OBA-CHAN O QUE ACONTECEU COM A SAKURA-CHAN?

Tsunad que estava muito preocupada com sua pupila nem da ouvidos pra gritaria de Naruto

-ENTÃO TSUNAD-OBA-CHAN O QUE ACONTECEU?

Tsunad nesse momento perde a pouca paciência que tinha e bate em Naruto

-oba-chan por que me bateu

-PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR –Tsunad se recompõe e continua a falar

-Naruto você acha que é o único que esta preocupado com a Sakura não sabemos onde ela esta!

-mais desde quando ela esta desaparecida

Naruto não sabia que Sakura já avia desaparecido a 3dias pois estava em missão

-ah 3 dias fomos investigar e só achamos um bilhete dela dizendo que estava bem e que tinha uma pista de onde o Sasuke estava e que não era pra ninguém ir atrás dela

-O QUE ATRAZ DO SASUKE-TEME O.O, E VOCÊS DEIXARAM ELA IR SOZINHA?

-Naruto não vimos ela sair da vila provavelmente foi a noite enquanto os guardas descansavam,e não mandei ninguém atrás dela pois achei que poderia ser uma pista falsa e logo ela voltaria mais já passou muito tempo e ela não voltou

Kakashi entra pela janela da sala da Hokage

-Tsunad encontrei esse bilhete na lixeira do quarto de Sakura

Ele entrega o bilhete a Hokage que não gosta em um pouco do que lê

-Sakura...com isso a situação piora e muito temos que mandar um equipe de busca já

Tsunad joga o bilhete que cai no chão perto de Naruto que o lê

- O QUE A SAKURA-CHAN ESTA EM PERIGO TEMOS QUE SALVA-LA!

Tsunad manda uma equipe de busca que é composta por Naruto,Kakashi,Hinata e Kiba que logo parte em busca de Sakura

-ESPERE SAKURA-CHAN EU TE SALVAREI DATTEBAYOOO!

(na floresta do som onde Sakura esta)

Perto daquele local Sasuke estava treinando seu mais novo jutsu quando ouve gritos

-essa voz é..,não pode ser como ela veio parar aqui e o que pode estar acontecendo ?

Sasuke se perguntava assim que reconhece a dona dos gritos e vai ate onde ela se encontra,quando ele chega no local vê Sakura caída se contorcendo de dor e com a suas mãos no pescoço

Ele chega mais perto dela e, é embriagado pelo perfume de cerejeiras que só ela possuía,mais não teve muito tempo para apreciar o aroma pois percebeu uma marca muito familiar no pescoço de Sakura e logo a reconheceu como sendo a marca da maldição de Orochimaru e para piorar viu que não se tratava do primeiro nível mais sim do segundo nível da maldição é aquilo podia a matar,ele tenta a acordar mais em vão e decide levá-la dali para seu quarto no esconderijo de Orochimaru (N/A: safadinho em Sasuke-kun logo pro quarto ne :3)

-calma Sakura vou te levar pra um lugar seguro (N/A: Sasuke-kun desde quando o esconderijo daquela cobra super desenvolvida e seguro ¬¬)

Sasuke pega Sakura no colo e a leva para o esconderijo (N/A: me pega no colo também onegai *.*)

No caminho ele ia se perguntando o que Orochimaru queria com ela e por que tinha posto o selo amaldiçoado nela.

Quando chega no esconderijo Sasuke vai para seu quarto e coloca Sakura com muito cuidado na cama

-Sakura eu sei que não deveria ter te trazido para cá já que quero desfazer todos os laços que possuo,mais não posso deixar você passando por isso sozinha principalmente depois que você me ajudou quando eu estava na mesma situação que a sua.

Ele cuida dela mais percebe que seus esforços estão sendo em vão pois ela esta muito mal

-Sakura resista não seja irritante acorde!

Mais Sakura não responde e nem da sinal que esta melhor , a mente de Sasuke começa a girar e passar imagens dele com Sakura nas missões que eles faziam juntos e na declaração que a mesma fez para ele quando esse deixou a vila foi quando se desesperou e saio correndo de seu quarto em busca do culpado de tudo o que estava acontecendo

(voltando aos nossos amigos de Konoha)

Eles continuavam com sua busca por Sakura até que chegaram na floresta do som o local que Sakura e Sasuke deviam estar mais nem um dos dois estavam lá

-ELES NÃO STÃO AQUI,ONDE ELES ESTÃO

Na..Naruto-kun eles na..não devem estar muito lo..longe n.n

- a Hinata esta certa Naruto temos que manter a calma-falou o jounin responsável pelo grupo

-mais Kakashi sensei ..

-Hinata vê se você consegue ver alguma coisa com o seu byakugam, e Kiba vê se você e o Akamaru conseguem farejar alguma coisa.

Hinata e Kiba fazem o que Kakashi os pede e acham um esconderijo mais a frente e vão em direção a ele

-ESPERE SAKURA-CHAN ,SASUKE-TEME ESTOU CHEGANDO DATTEBAYO

(esconderijo)

Sasuke entra na sala de Orochinaru gritando enfurecido com o sharingam ativado

-Orochimaru o que você fez com a Sakura o que você esta pensando, você não pode faz o que quiser com os meus amigos!

-muahaha (N/A: tentativa fracassada de risada maligna u.u) Meu Sasuke foi só uma experiência. (N/A:seu Sasuke aha conta outra Orochibicha o Sasuke não é e nunca vai ser seu meu querido *notem o sarcasmo* ele é meu só meu e da sah-chan ouviu sua cobra peçonhenta ó.ò)

-Experiência você acha que a Sakura e algum tipo de cobaia pra você fazer o que quer.

- pensei que não tivesse mais nenhum laço com as pessoas de Konoha mais vejo que estava errado

Orochimaru estava se divertindo muito com a raiva de Sasuke,e estava certo quando pensou que Sasuke ainda não tinha se livrado de todos os seus laços

- eu me livrei não tenho mais nada a ver com Konoha mais isso não te da o direito de machucá-los!

Sasuke fica cada vez mais bravo como Orochimaru se atreze a machucar a única pessoa que conseguiu mudar a sua existência que o salvou da escuridão

-ahahaha você é muito ingênuo acha que farei o que você quer você não passa de um recipiente pra mim é só um corpo com qual pretendo conseguir realizar o meu objetivo de ter o mundo ninja a meus pés muahaha..(N/A: por que será que todo vilão quer dominar o mundo que coisa mais sem criatividade eu não os entendo u.u)

Sasuke não quis ouvir mais nada apenas saio correndo em dirresão a Orochimaru quando alguém explode o esconderijo

Buuuum (N/A: é eu sei foi o pior barulho de explosão que vocês já viram mais fazer o que não sou boa em efeitos sonoros u.u)

Sasuke se surpreende em ver quem invadiu o esconderijo

- ate que enfim te achei Sasuke-teme

- o que vocês fazem aqui?

Sasuke pergunta quando vê Naruto,Kakashi,Hinata e Kiba entrando no esconderijo

-VINHEMOS RESGATAR A SAKURA-CHAN NÃO É OBVIU SASUKE-TEME DATTERBAYO

* o bobe não muda*

Pensou Sasuke assim que o loiro hiperativo e cabeça oca terminou o seu discurso

-hahahahahahaha

Todos se assustam ao ouvir a risada de Orochimaru e se voltam para ele em pose de ataque

- do você esta rindo-Sasuke fala ríspido para Orochinaru

- de vocês ora,querendo salvar aquela menina mais não tem mais jeito ela não tem mais volta esta sobre o meu controle graças ao selo da maldição e vocês não podem fazer nada.

Nesse momento Kabuto aparece com vários ninjas aliados de Orochimaru

-COMO ASSIM A SAKURA-CHAN NÃO TEM MAIS VOUTA E QUE ESTORIA É ESSA DELA ESTAR COM O SELO DA MALDIÇÃO EM TEME? O.o

-não da tempo de explicar você só precisa saber que já a encontrei com o selo e não consegui fazer nada pra impedir o ele de se espalhar

Os ninjas aliados de Orochinaru começaram a atacar

-temos que salva-la mais antes vamos cuidar desses lixos dattebayo

Então Naruto, Sasuke e os outros começam a lutar

(Mo quarto de Sasuke)

Nesse momento Sakura esta tendo um sonho horrível onde Orochimaru pega o corpo de seu amado, para conseguir seus propósitos e com isso ela nunca mais vera seu amado novamente, com esse pensamento Sakura acorda possuída pela maldição e começa a destruir tudo que a pela frente.

(em outra parte do esconderijo)

Sasuke e os outros já terminaram de derrotar todos os seus inimigos só faltavam Orochimaru é Kabuto e quando iam para cima deles sentem um chakra maligno perto dali e varias explosões Sasuke imediatamente percebe que as explosões estão vindo de seu quarto

-SAKURA!-ele grita e sai correndo em direção a ela

Todos percebem do que se trata e seguem Sasuke

Eles encontram Sakura no ar ela estava diferente por causa do selo que fora ativado ela possuía asas saindo de seu costa o cabelos longo que ia ate a sua cintura os olhos vermelhos sangue e com lagrimas saindo dos mesmos

-Sakura..-Sasuke tenta a chamar mais não adianta

-SAKURA-CHAN O QUE OUVE SOU EU O NARUTO!

Ela não os responde e sai do esconderijo e eles vão atrás dela quando chegam lá vê ela descontrolada e Orochimaru e Kabuto rindo Sasuke não agüenta e acata Orochimaru e travam uma grande batalha e o mesmo acontece com Naruto e Kabuto enquanto os outros tentam em vão parar Sakura

Naruto já tinha derrotado Kabuto e Sasuke ia dar o ultimo golpe em Orochimaru (N/D: é isso ai acaba com ele por mim XD ) quando o mesmo fala

-você pode ter conseguido me derrotar mais não vai conseguir salva-la é tarde demais é a culpa é toda sua.

Sasuke acabada com Orochimaru

*eu vou conseguir salva-la assim como ela me salvou* pensando isso Sasuke se volta para onde Sakura esta ,ela estava pior do que antes ele precisava fazer alguma coisa é rápido mais não queria e nem podia a machucar,já estava se desesperando quando ouve Sakura falar algo

-Sasuke-kun não, não, não você não pode me deixar, por favor, não me deixe.

Você não vai conseguir salva-la e a culpa e toda sua

As palavras de Orochimaru atravessavam sua mente junto com as de Sakura então ela estava sofrendo por culpa dele,ele era o causador de todo seu sofrimento,tudo por causa que foi egoísta é não pensou que poderia machucar as pessoas quando decidiu sair da vila em busca de sua vingança é a Sakura era a prova real disso ele precisava fazer alguma coisa ela estava sofrendo por sua causa então uma idéia passa por sua mente e ele Uchiha Sasuke deixa o seu orgulho de lado vai salvar a pessoa que ele ama,sim por que apesar de nunca ter admitido ele a amava com todo o seu coração amava aquela garota irritante.

Sasuke libera sua maldição e voa em direção a Sakura a pegando e a de sendo para o chão

-SAKURA-CHAN –Naruto tenta se aproximar dos dois mais é impedido por Kakashi (N/A: santo Kakashi :)

-deixe ele resolver isso Naruto só ele pode salva-la

Naruto vê que Kakashi tem razão e se afasta um pouco mais de Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke consegue trazer Sakura para o chão e vouta a sua verdadeira forma para trazer Sakura de volta

-Sakura eu estou aqui com você nunca mais vou te deixar eu prometo,por favor voltar pra mim,sei que fiz muitas besteiras e uma delas foi ter te deixado mais não Voltaire a repetir o mesmo erro,por que você é importante pra mim você me completa,eu..eu..ano você (N/A: nossa que lindo *.* uhu eu mandei o orgulho do Sasuke ralo a baixo :3)

-volta pra mim...

Após ouvir essas palavras a maldição de sakura começa a regredir,Sasuke percebendo que Sakura voltará ao normal a abraça forte

-eu também te amo Sasuke-kun,promete que nunca mais vai me deixar?

Sakura fala deixando lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos

-nunca mais vou te deixar Sakura,contanto que você faça o mesmo

-eu nunca vou te deixar Sasuke-kun por eu te amo

Eles se olharam e por um tempo sem falar nada olho no olho mostrando como cada um é importante para o outro e então Sasuke a puxa para iniciar um beijo apaixonado

Todos assistem aquela sena de boca aberta quem diária que algum dia Uchiha Sasuke ia falar e mostrar o que realmente sentia

FIM

Gente espero que tenham gostado desta oneshot foi a minha primeira fic que escrevi e espero do fundo do meu kokoro que tenham gostado bom a one é em homenagem a 2 grandes escritoras que eu amo muito que viraram minhas amigas que é a Samy-winkot e Mousse winchester Evans bom espero que tenham gostado da oneshot minhas gatinhas vocês moram no meu coração ah digam o que acharam omegai *daí-cham fazendo olhinhos pidões do gato de botas *.*)

Agradeço a todos que leram e peso que deixem uma review falando se gostaram ou não,elogios são muito bem vindos e criticas não muito apreciadas mais vou saber onde tenho que melhorar então deixem uma review e faça um autora muito feliz n.n

É só clicar no botãosinho bonitinho e charmoso aqui de baixo n.n


End file.
